onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Coronado
Coronado (コロナド, Koronado) is a New World pirate originally from the Grand Line, and the second mate and navigator of the Crusher Pirates Appearance Coronado is a tall, slim fishman with a long neck and long, shaggy, blond hair. His nose and mouth protrude forward somewhat like a beak. He has dark brownish-blue skin with a bright orange belly. Like the rest of the crew, he wears a fancy tuxedo and top hat with the mark of their Jolly Roger stiched into them. Personality Like most fishmen, Coronado has a deep seated hatred for humans due to the circumstances surrounding Fisher Tiger's death and the issues with slavery. The only human-like people he cares about are his two friends Rudolf and Parker. He tolerates the other humans in the crew, but seems to hold them in contempt. Around other fishmen and Rudolf and Parker, he's very jovial and laid back, preferring to not fight or train unless there's danger nearby. Relationships Crew Rudolf Both Rudolf and Coronado were slaves, and Coronado has a great deal of respect for his captain due to the fact that Rudolf freed him from slavery. Parker Parker is Coronado's best friend from their days in slavery and the first one he taught the secrets of Haki to. Turner Turner has some of Coronado's contempt due to the fact that he's human, and his grandparents were slave owners. The two are on rocky terms with each other, but there is some mutual respect, too. Abilities As a fishman, Coronado is much stronger than your average human, especially underwater (although, on land, he's still weaker than Rudolf's base form). He has the ability to generate electricity from his body. Fishman Karate Coronado is a high-leveled user of practitioner of Fishman Karate, something that become very deadly when combined with his electricity generating abilities. Haki Coronado learned how to use Haki as a child and frequently incorporates it into his fighting style. History Coronado was born and raised on Fishman Island serving and training in the Fishman Karate Dojo, which is where he learned of the great master Jinbe and the concept of Haki. He begged for his master to teach him to unleash Haki, saying that he wanted to be a great pirate/martial artist one day, and any pirate in the New World worth their salt knew Haki. His master initially refused due to Coronado's dream of becoming a pirate. However, after much begging, the master finally agreed, putting Coronado through very rigorous training for the next 10 years. At the age of 20, Coronado set out from Fishman Island into Paradise to gather a crew with the promise to return to Fishman Island on his way to the New World. However, while looking for crew members in the Sabaody Archipelago, he was captured by bounty hunters and auctioned off into slavery. Eleven long, painful years he was enslaved, until he met Parker the giant, a fellow slave. The two were fast friends, and at Parker's request, Coronado taught him the ways of Haki. After several weeks, though, they were discover training at night by their owner, who now decided to kill them by activating their bomb collars. In the nick of time, newly Devil Fruit-powered Rudolf appeared, killed their owner and freed the two of their bomb collars, along with the rest of the slaves. The three of them escaped together, earning their first bounties. After getting Parker's parents' ship from near Reverse Mountain, the crew set out to Fishman Island again after Coronado found the Log Pose that was hidden on the deck. After picking up several new crew members and heading off into the New World, their ship was heavily damaged after the ship of the Firetank Pirates fell on it. Coronado didn't participate much in the ensuing battle, because Parker destroyed most of the Firetank Pirates, while Rudolf handled their captain. Major Battles * Rudolf, Parker, Coronado, and Turner vs. Da Gama and Takanobu Category:Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Fishmen Category:Navigators